<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estaban enamorados by Vanessatwo17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917420">Estaban enamorados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17'>Vanessatwo17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junior Express (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CarlosXLila, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este one-shot es en base al capítulo *Enamorados* de Junior Express. Donde Ricardo roba la esencia del amor para enamorar a Harmony y termina creando un caos de falso amor en el inocente Monorrail. <br/>¿Cuál será la sorpresa, cuando más de uno se enamore de verdad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Lila (Junior Express)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estaban enamorados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La compuerta se cerró inmediatamente, casi atrapando el tobillo de Carlos al pasar en tan vertiginosa carrera. Lila inmediatamente sacó un destornillador de su bolsillo y con movimientos certeros hizo saltar los tornillos de la placa de la pared. </p><p>—Rápido, Carlos, paseme una tijera del cajón. </p><p>—¿D-de cuál cajón?— exclamó asustado el rulo, nervioso —¿éste? ¿Aquel? </p><p>—¡Cualquiera Carlos, tenemos poco tiempo! No podemos dejarlos entrar, no sabemos qué cosas pueden hacer aquí... </p><p>Carlos, con manos titubeantes empezó a sacar cajón por cajón y a desbaratar todo en su búsqueda casi a ciegas desparramando los objetos por el suelo, creando un verdadero caos en pocos segundos. En el momento en el que Lila perdió la paciencia y se volteó para criticar su lentitud, un cuter pasó volando justo al lado de su mejilla, cortando varios cabellos pelirrojos de su peluca, y dando de lleno en los cables del sistema de cierre automático de las compuertas que chisporrotearon hasta apagarse. </p><p>La mano de Lila gravitó hasta el mechón más corto de su cabello. —Carlos...— suspiró llevándose la otra mano al pecho. </p><p>Carlos, mudo, se dejó caer en la silla de la cabina de control. —Apa... Lo siento, mucho. </p><p>—No se preocupe, Carlos— rió ella, nerviosamente, toqueteando su mechón desigual y mirándolo frente a sus ojos, con bizca expresión, pero aliviada porque Natalio dio la vuelta en cuanto olvidó porqué estaba tocando a una puerta cerrada —Tenemos la esencia del amor aquí con nosotros. Nadie más se enamorará, todavía quedan Francis, Arnoldo y... </p><p>—Nosotros— puntualizó el rulo, con la mirada perdida. </p><p>—Si, pero nosotros estamos aislados. Francis y Arnoldo también. Los demás... Me temo que los hemos perdido por ahora. </p><p>Carlos dejó su perpetua neutralidad para crear en su rostro una leve manifestación de angustia. Lila, enternecida se acercó él con lentitud y al hablar esta vez ella no lo hizo con su voz autoritaria e imperiosa; al contrario, su voz era tan suave, apremiante y persuasiva que Carlos no logró decir nada. </p><p>—No se preocupe, Carlos. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá. El error fue de Ricardo, me temo... Pero ya sabe lo que llega a hacer el amor, Carlos. </p><p>—No. </p><p>Lila lo miró sorprendida un instante, tratando de descifrar lo que el rulo había querido decir —¿No qué? </p><p>—N-no sé lo que es... Enamorarse. </p><p>Si antes Lila había sentido comprensión hacia el tímido rulo, ahora le parecía adorable. </p><p>—Por Dios, Carlos— rió con franqueza —eso no es grave, usted es un joven. Apenas y ha salido de la adolescencia. No debe de preocuparse por esas cosas. </p><p>—Lila— murmuró él, evitando su mirada —no siento pena por ellos. </p><p>—Yo tampoco, si le soy honesta— para éste momento, Lila estaba de rodillas frente a la silla de control donde Carlos estaba sentado, pensativo. —de hecho, parece ser maravilloso. Hasta envidia llega a dar. </p><p>Carlos hizo contacto visual con ella de pronto, tan abruptamente que ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. —Lila... </p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? No me diga que a usted también lo han rociado con eso, no soportaría tener a otro Natalio tras mío... </p><p>—No, no— esta vez una pequeña sonrisa coronó sus labios —he tenido una idea. Quiero decir que... Podemos ir y rociarlos con el antídoto cuando se queden dormidos, ya es muy tarde, en vez de esperar a que venga la ayuda. </p><p>—Bueno, realmente era lo más razonable— acordó Lila poniéndose en pie, algo avergonzada por su anterior actitud. —Pensaba llevarlos a la estación hospital mientras esperábamos a que se durmieran. Que queda a pocos kilómetros de la anterior ruta. Y cuando lo logremos los llevaremos al doctor, para ver si todo esto no ha afectado a sus cerebros... O corazones. </p><p>Lila cambió de puesto con Carlos y ahora éste segundo se hallaba en pie, lanzando miradas hacia afuera, por la ventana. Por un buen tiempo, ninguno dijo nada, aunque Lila daba ciertas órdenes a Arnoldo y Francis desde el auricular para que en ningún caso saliesen ni dejasen entrar a nadie a la cocina. </p><p>Carlos era el más silencioso, pero su cabeza andaba a mil por hora, tanto así que de pronto llegó a una alarmante conclusión. </p><p>—Te has enamorado. </p><p>Quizá si lo hubiese dicho unos segundos antes, cuando había hecho el cambio de riel al virar a la estación hospital, el monorrail se hubiese volcado. Porque el respingo que dio pudo haber tenido repercusiones peligrosas. </p><p>—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?— cuestionó ella sin voltearlo a ver, con su imperiosa seriedad de nuevo por la indignación que le provocaba la indiscreción de Carlos. </p><p>El rulo se removió nervioso —De Topa, ¿no es cierto? </p><p>Las mejillas de Lila adquirieron un sutil color rosa, pero cuando habló su voz mantuvo el mismo ritmo que siempre —Eso no le incumbe, señor rulo. </p><p>Carlos resopló por lo bajo —¿Qué se siente? </p><p>Lila entonces si que le lanzó una mirada de reproche. No estaba para juegos, no ahora por lo menos. El calor que sentía por la reciente carrera la hizo llevar sus manos a su cabeza para quitarse un momento la peluca y dejarla sobre el suelo lleno de cosas. </p><p>—No sé, mariposas en el estómago. Carlos, le suplico que mantenga su compostura o me veré obligada a sacarlo de mi cabina. ¿Entendió? </p><p>El rulo distinto no dijo nada, solo se volteó hacia ella y la miró desde atrás. </p><p>—¿Porqué nunca se quita esa peluca? </p><p>—Porque es parte del uniforme, Carlos...— le respondió con fastidio —Por eso... </p><p>—Lila— la llamó él, ella lanzó un leve gruñido en respuesta y Carlos continuó —lo siento. </p><p>—Ya era hora de que se disculpara por su poco tacto al dirigirse a mi, Carlos— protestó ella, en tono rencoroso y sarcástico. </p><p>El rulo no se movió de donde estaba, pero su voz sonó tan débil como si se hubiera alejado mucho de ella. </p><p>—Yo fui quien robó la esencia. </p><p>Lila, impactada, se limitó a decir —Cuando Topa recupere la razón, me aseguraré de que sepa esto. Pero me encargaré de que el castigo sea lo menos fuerte posible... Si me dices porque robaste la esencia. </p><p>Carlos comenzó a tener un acceso de pánico. En su ansiedad comenzó a recoger cada cosa del suelo y a devolverla a su cajón correspondiente, aunque estaba haciendo todo al revés y metía herramientas junto a documentaciones y permisos importantes. </p><p>Lila resopló entonces, sabiendo que nada saldría de la boca de éste rulo —Bien, Carlos. Traté de ser razonable... Pero usted no me deja ninguna opción. </p><p>Puso el monorrail en modo automático para poder ver a los ojos a Carlos mientras lo regañaba como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con mechones de su castaño cabello saliendo del amarrado de horquillas en su cabello y su mirada penetrante. Ante su mirada atenta, Carlos se roció a sí mismo con la esencia del amor. </p><p>Lila, horrorizada, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza —¿¡Pero que ha hecho, Carlos!? </p><p>Carlos volteó a Lila, que lo observaba esperando una completa y elaborada declaración de amor, no se esperó que Carlos rompiera a llorar. </p><p>—No funcionó— sollozó —el antídoto no funciona. </p><p>Y dicho esto se derrumbó frente a ella, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Lila, aturdida aún, no pudo evitar acercarse a él para ayudarlo. En un instante ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo. La conductora del monorrail lo tomó por los hombros, dándole su apoyo, ya que sabía que no diría nada, por lo menos quería calmar su dolorido corazón que se desquebrajaba ante sus ojos. </p><p>Nunca había pensado que le dolería ver a Carlos llorar de impotencia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su propio corazón se llenaba de grietas al ver sufrir al rulo distinto. </p><p>Cuando el monorrail se detuvo, al llegar a la estación hospital, Carlos había dejado de llorar, pero nada lo separaría del pecho de Lila, donde estaba recostado y tan seguro. La joven mujer lo abrazaba, aún sin entender, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. No lo abandonaría, no ahora. </p><p>De pronto, la voz de Topa sonó tras la compuerta. </p><p>—¿Lila?</p><p>—¿Topa?— preguntó en un chillido la conductora. </p><p>—¿Qué hacés ahí? ¿Porqué la puerta no se abre?— exigía respuestas el capitán, aporreando la puerta —Quise conectar con Emma pero parece que la desactivaste. ¿Lila? Esta no es la estación diversión, ¿donde estamos? </p><p>—Pero... Topa...— balbuceó ella, separándose lentamente de Carlos —¿te sientes bien? ¿Y josefina? </p><p>—¿Josefina? ¿Porqué me preguntás eso? Abrí, que no sé qué haces ahí sola y encerrada. ¡Hay que dar un concierto y vos ahí escondida! </p><p>—Por lo visto Topa esta bien— comentó en un susurro de alivio Lila, dando por terminado el abrazo y el momento. </p><p>—Bien molesto...— resopló Carlos poniéndose en pie primero y ayudándola a ella de igual forma. </p><p>—No Carlos— rió ella —quiero decir que está bien, el efecto de la esencia del amor es pasajera. </p><p>Y olvidándose de Carlos fue hasta el panel de la pared para volver a colocar los cables de regreso como debían estar. Un segundo después el puño de Topa golpeó el aire al abrirse la puerta a medio toque. </p><p>—Lila ¿que pasó?— siguió vociferando el capitán aunque ya estaba adentro. </p><p>Cuando se dio cuenta, Carlos ya no estaba a su lado, había salido tan rápido como le fue posible. Sin explicaciones ni comentarios. </p><p>************************************</p><p>Unas semanas después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Resultó que si había sido Carlos el que había robado la esencia, pero quien la había usado primero irresponsablemente había sido el rulo Ricardo, que quería enamorar a Harmony, por lo que el castigo fue para él. Los doctores les recomendaron comer chocolate para el malestar que dejaba al pasar el efecto de la esencia del amor. Como una resaca, pero más fuerte, de ahí el enojo de Topa a las horas siguientes. </p><p>Lila no paraba de pensar en todo esto, era muy extraño, y tampoco podía ignorar que cierto sentimiento, al que no se le podía llamar cariño, aflora a en su interior. Deseaba respuestas y aunque todos, desde el capitán hasta el último enamorado, habían olvidado todo cuanto ocurrió esa noche, ella aún recordaba cada parte. </p><p>Por lo que, una noche, que logró pillar a Carlos despierto, lo atrajo hasta el bagón descanso para hablar con más tranquilidad. Carlos se resistió, pero ante la orden imperiosa de Lila, tuvo que afrontar su miedo y seguirla. </p><p>—Deseo disculparme— comenzó él inmediatamente después de que Lila se sentará frente a él. </p><p>—No tienes por qué— le frenó —sólo necesito respuestas. ¿Como es que te rociaste con la esencia y no pasó nada? </p><p>—Porque era el antídoto— suspiró, sin mirarla —Cuando Ricardo se fue, yo, que había estado escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, le pregunté a Harmony acerca de él. Me dijo que había también un antídoto para el amor... </p><p>—¡Entonces sí estabas enamorado!— exclamó ella comprendiendo —pero.. ¿Porqué dijiste que no funcionaba? </p><p>—Porque al rociarme y verte, seguía amándote, Lila. No quería seguir amándote... Porque duele no ser correspondido. Quería deshacerme de todo lo que sentía... Pero Ricardo me lo robó para rociar a Harmony, y el resto es historia. </p><p>Se produjo un largo silencio, en el cual las miradas no se separaron un instante, sino que siguieron firmemente ancladas entre sí. </p><p>—¿Me amabas?— murmuró con voz quebrada ella. </p><p>—Te amo...— suspiró él, resignado. —y no pensé que... Terminaría creando tal caos. </p><p>Ambos, levemente perdidos en la profundidad de los ojos contrarios, se fueron acercando lentamente. </p><p>—Me gustas, Carlos —le confesó ella, con su cálido aliento rebotando en sus labios, mirando dubitativamente su boca y ojos. </p><p>El rulo, con sorpresa, agrandó sus orbes verdes, inocentes y curiosos con verdadero deleite. </p><p>—Pero Lila... A ti no te rociaron con la esencia... </p><p>—No, porque me gustas de verdad— rió ella —Me gustabas antes de todo esto, pero ahora te amo con igual ardor. Por eso decidí salvarte a ti primero cuando todos empezaron a enamorarse. Eras mi prioridad... Y debo admitir que me sentía algo celosa. </p><p>Carlos sonrió y estaba a punto de preguntar algo obvio cuando Lila terminó por cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos. Entonces pobró sus labios por primera vez, aunque lo había hecho innumerables veces a través de sus sueños, y lo golpeó la idea de que eran como los había imaginado y mil veces mejor. Dulces, suaves, azucarados y adictivos. Embriagantes pétalos que se deshacían en su boca y lo desesperaban por sentir con más intensidad. Era ella, era Lila, como nunca antes la había visto y sentido, como nunca la había saboreado y amado. </p><p>La peluca cayó al suelo y el cabello natural de Lila revoloteó sobre sus hombros dando la ilusión de libertad en el momento. Era amor real lo que sentía por ella, era amor real lo que ella le ofrecía. </p><p>En la oscuridad de la noche, Lila se apretujó contra el pecho de Carlos, como lo había hecho en su momento él mismo, simplemente oyendo la respiración contraria. No sabían que ocurriría luego, tal vez deberían mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo porque de seguro que la tripulación no lo comprendería. </p><p>Carlos bajó la vista a su mano, entrelazada con la de Lila y sonrió. Realmente estaban enamorados. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>